<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Другой путь by SolliSolli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372454">Другой путь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolliSolli/pseuds/SolliSolli'>SolliSolli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chernobyl (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1980s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Drama, Forbidden Love, Love, M/M, Radiation Sickness, Romance, Sentimental, Soviet Union</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolliSolli/pseuds/SolliSolli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>...И когда он произносит эти слова, Щербина понимает, что пяти лет у них уже не будет. Что сейчас Легасова повяжет КГБ и уведет прямо из зала суда.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Другой путь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Неофициальный сиквел к "И третья часть вод сделалась полынью" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981140)<br/>AU по отношению к финалу сериала.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Спустя почти полгода после катастрофы их обоих вызывают свидетелями обвинения: начинаются судебные процессы.<br/>
В зале суда гул, и даже стражам порядка не удается утихомирить ученых, приглашенных в качестве наблюдателей от научного сообщества. Щербина хмыкает, пообщались бы они пару дней с Легасовым — знали бы, что это всё бесполезно. Академики — они всегда со своим мнением.<br/>
Легасов выступает, и Борис видит, что тот не просто отстаивает свою правду, — для него это момент торжества высшей справедливости: он много лет критиковал реакторы типа РБМК, его не хотели слушать, называли неграмотным, некомпетентным, выгоняли из кабинетов, советовали не совать нос в чужое дело. Сейчас никто не посмел бы сказать, что это дело — не его: через несколько месяцев после аварии именно он представлял интересы Советского Союза на конференции Международного агентства по атомной энергии в Вене.<br/>
Щербина слушает, хотя все это же Легасов рассказывал ему несколько дней назад дома на кухне, более эмоционально, но столь же обстоятельно.<br/>
Щербина чувствует себя почти профессиональным атомщиком. Когда живешь под одной крышей с академиком, все равно рано или поздно вникаешь в подробности.<br/>
Он даже внес некоторые коррективы в легасовскую речь, сгладив чересчур острые углы.<br/>
А скоро он будет разбираться еще лучше. У них есть пять лет, возможно, чуть меньше, но теперь он ни дня уже не тратит впустую.<br/>
Легасов взволнован, он машинально ослабляет галстук, и Борис едва удерживает свою руку, чтобы не сделать так же. Они оба отвыкли от этого в Чернобыле — от галстуков, пиджаков, стрелок на брюках…<br/>
Валерию возвращение к привычным нормам дается сложнее, чем Борису. Поэтому тот придирчиво осматривает его в прихожей каждое утро перед выходом из дома.<br/>
Так было и сегодня. Борис велел ему перевязать галстук, потом заботливо расправил ворот его пиджака — и не удержался, погладил кончиками пальцев шею, там, где беспомощно бьется жилка, убрал с его лба непослушную прядь.<br/>
Валерий терпеливо принимает этот назидательный жест. Борис сдерживается, чтобы не зайти дальше.<br/>
…Две недели этой весной изменили всю его жизнь. Он узнал о себе, что слаб, что склонен быть эмоциональным, импульсивным, <i>человечным</i> — и что в этом нет ничего страшного.<br/>
Он обрел себя самого, и это первое, за что он всегда будет благодарен Валере. Второе — за самого Валеру, конечно же.<br/>
Они не говорят об этом — их разговоры посвящены чему угодно: энергетике, экономике, даже политике — но не о любви. Но на самом деле Щербина влюблен как мальчишка. Иногда, взглянув на Валеру, он сбивается, теряет мысль, замирает на полуслове. И тот знает причину, знает точно, потому что каждый раз улыбается в ответ. Борису шестьдесят семь, но за эти годы никто никогда не улыбался ему так. Это словно наваждение.<br/>
Осенью Валера переезжает в его квартиру, затеяв в своей ремонт — с тех пор там уже несколько месяцев на одном и том же месте, посреди комнаты, стоит стремянка, обои содраны, мебель запакована в чехлы. Вслед за Валерой в дом Щербины постепенно перебираются его вещи — книги, рубашки, ботинки, даже складной зонтик, который ему не пригождается: в дождливые дни Борис возит его на автомобиле. Его черная Волга уже примелькалась возле здания института, может, про них сплетничают? Щербина знает, что даже если так, — Валере наплевать.<br/>
Он сам не может не беспокоиться об этом, но в те часы, когда шторы на окнах плотно закрыты, — Борис на время забывает все свои страхи.<br/>
Жизнь с Валерой, конечно, непростая, — они оба уже немолоды, со своими привычками и убеждениями, но им так хорошо вместе, будто ради этого происходило все то, прежнее. Все поля, усеянные сначала костями, а потом пшеницей, все эти полуразрушенные здания с черными провалами вместо окон, коридоры с высокими потолками, кабинеты, обитые дубом, светящийся столп дыма в небе... Это была долгая дорога, и она привела его именно сюда.<br/>
...Он слышит, что случилось что-то непредвиденное, только по упавшей на зал тишине и по изменившейся интонации Легасова.<br/>
— Потому что я солгал представителям МАГАТЭ, — говорит Валерий в ответ на какой-то вполне предсказуемый вопрос судьи. — Мы массово строим эти реакторы, содержащие в своей конструкции технологический изъян, просто потому, что это дешево. На Западе сразу отказались от таких реакторов, и в Америке тоже.<br/>
И когда он произносит эти слова, Щербина понимает, что пяти лет у них уже не будет. Что сейчас Легасова повяжет КГБ и уведет прямо из зала суда. И нет такой силы, которая могла бы его защитить.<br/>
Но от этого любовь Бориса становится только сильнее — и больше, чем этот зал, это здание, больше, чем весь этот город... Его Валера слишком честный, слишком смелый, слишком наивный — он слишком хорош для Щербины, старого партийного лиса. Вот и возмездие. В воздухе распространяется сладковато-тошнотворный запах полыни.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
Ему не дают даже приблизиться к Легасову, взять его за руку в последний раз, сказать ему хотя бы одно слово. Все, что они могут, — смотреть друг на друга до тех пор, пока Легасова не выводят из зала двое людей в форме.<br/>
«Прости, — говорит его взгляд. — Но я сделал то, что должен».<br/>
Борис думает о том, каким дураком был, как не понял сразу, чем всё закончится. Запоздало сожалеет, почему утром в прихожей не позволил себе сделать то, что хотел. Распустить узел этого дурацкого Валериного галстука - все равно тот не умеет его как следует завязать - расстегнуть рубашку, прижаться губами к горячей, нервно бьющейся жилке на шее, глубоко вдыхая знакомый запах, и наконец совсем потерять голову, увлечь Валеру в спальню, заняться сексом, опоздать на это проклятое судебное заседание...<br/>
Глаза Бориса застилают слёзы. Сквозь пелену он замечает в дверях силуэт Чаркова и бросается следом, не раздумывая.<br/>
В коридоре десятки взбудораженных людей - заявление Легасова всколыхнуло все научное сообщество. Борис теряет главу КГБ в толпе, каким-то чудом замечает его затылок, догоняет и хватает за рукав.<br/>
— Ради бога! Что вы с ним сделаете? — почти кричит Щербина.<br/>
Чарков останавливается. У него землистое лицо и неприметный серый пиджак — и все равно на фоне светлых колонн и стен он подобен черной кляксе. Он делает знак, и они отходят в нишу между колоннами.<br/>
Чарков смотрит и не смотрит — его глаза как мертвые, и у Щербины пробегает холодок по коже.<br/>
— Послушайте, какой любопытный анекдот я услыхал давеча за рубежом, — говорит Чарков. Он улыбается одними губами, пугающей неживой улыбкой. — Вы должны оценить. Итак, гелий заходит в бар. Бармен говорит ему: «Извините, но мы не обслуживаем благородные газы». А гелий не реагирует.<br/>
Чаркову всё известно.<br/>
У Бориса темнеет в глазах, и он прислоняется к колонне, пытаясь отдышаться.<br/>
Чаркову известно, что было в Припяти тем майским вечером. Он откуда-то знает, как…</p><p>
  <i>…Валерий оборачивается к нему, приоткрывает рот, но ничего не говорит, только дыхание у него сбивается. Щербина делает еще один шаг, зажимая его между стеной и собственным сердцем. Валерий должен слышать, как оно частит, ощущать его трепыхание, его перебои.<br/>
Он медлит, давая Легасову право самому решать. И вздрагивает всем телом, когда рука Легасова ложится ему на спину и гладит, мягко, но уверенно, как своё.<br/>
Он испытывает ужас напополам с восторгом. Это лучше всех его грёз. Ему не приходится раздвигать упрямо сжатые губы: Валерий целует его первым.<br/>
Это как запуск химической реакции.<br/>
Последним осознанным жестом он оттаскивает Легасова от окна и увлекает вглубь комнаты.<br/>
Солнце, мазнув Бориса по лицу, на миг слепит его, потом перемещается полосой на щеку Валерия, потом он ощущает спиной откуда-то взявшуюся здесь стену, похоже, они кружат по номеру — и целуются до потери дыхания.<br/>
Легасов держит его крепко, как тогда, в вагончике. И Борису внезапно нравится отпустить контроль. Он стремительно утрачивает власть — но это почему-то не пугает. Словно из него в один миг выпарили все то наносное, что он сам о себе придумал — всю его неприступность и жёсткость, доходящую до грубости.<br/>
С реальностью его сейчас связывает только ощущение стены под лопатками и солнечный свет на лице Валерия, делающий его серые глаза прозрачными.<br/>
Он оказывается лицом к лицу со своими эмоциями, это как если бы радиация накопилась в нем до критической массы и начала отравлять кровь: сердце пульсирует в висках, рвется из груди.<br/>
Щербина борется с пуговицами на легасовской куртке, а потом стаскивает с него майку. Грудь Легасова покрыта редкими рыжими волосами, и Борис никогда не думал, что мужское тело способно так на него действовать. У него встаёт сразу, он уже и не помнит, когда в последний раз было так.<br/>
Он невольно отстраняется, — и Легасов понимающе тянется к его ремню. Что движет Валерием — интерес ученого, практический склад ума или что-то еще — Щербина предпочитает не думать. Потому что в этот миг чужие пальцы касаются его так хорошо и так правильно, будто точно знают, что делать.<br/>
У Бориса как будто тепловой удар, от которого мутится сознание и темнеет в глазах. Он неверными руками находит пряжку ремня Валерия и не сразу справляется с ней.<br/>
То, что Валерий тоже возбужден, для него хорошая новость — в той мере, насколько он сейчас вообще способен что-то воспринимать.<br/>
Они сжимают друг друга и почти сразу находят общий ритм.<br/>
Легасов хмурится, облизывает пересохшие губы. Его волосы растрепаны, один вихор прилип к влажному лбу. Он поднимает взгляд и смотрит в упор на Бориса. Это заставляет Щербину потерять остатки сдержанности. Он перехватывает инициативу, — еще один поворот по комнате, и они возвращаются к тому, с чего начали. Щербина прижимает Легасова к стене — ему нужна точка опоры, потому что ему кажется, что сейчас он лишится сознания — и прислоняется лбом к его лбу. Их движения становятся все более судорожными и резкими, дыхание сбито, Валерий цепляется за его плечо, — может, Борис тоже его последняя соломинка в этом водовороте? Щербине оказывается достаточно подумать об этом, чтобы кончить, и он в самый последний миг удерживает рвущийся наружу стон. Вслед за этим член Валерия начинает пульсировать в его руке.<br/>
Борис на ставших ватными ногах идет в ванную комнату и приносит полотенца.<br/>
Потом они добираются до дивана — жесткого и неудобного, но пока сгодится и так — Борис сам не знает, откуда берется это «пока».<br/>
Они оба выглядят совершенно недопустимым образом — взъерошенные, полуодетые, в расстегнутых брюках, и Бориса охватывает желание привести себя в порядок. Он снова чувствует себя уязвимым. Хочется по привычке застегнуться на все пуговицы, повязать галстук, но он ловит взгляд Валерия, теплый и расслабленный, и вместо этого опускается рядом, обнимает его и неловко гладит — щека, подбородок, шея, грудь… Этими ласковыми прикосновениями он как бы ставит разметку собственной зоны отчуждения Легасова от всего остального мира.</i>
</p><p>— В чем дело, Борис Евдокимович? — спрашивает Чарков без тени сочувствия. — Не понравился мой анекдот?<br/>
— Ради бога, — повторяет Щербина, уже не стыдясь умолять. — Я старый человек, мне осталось совсем немного…<br/>
— У КГБ нет к вам претензий, — говорит Чарков. — Ступайте домой. И позволю себе дать вам совет, как ваш друг, <i>ваш давний друг</i>… Забудьте фамилию «Легасов», никогда больше не произносите ее ни вслух, ни про себя, ни в мыслях. Потому что мы услышим даже ваши мысли.<br/>
Еще полгода назад Щербина именно так и поступил бы — благоразумно ушел восвояси. Но не теперь. Теперь он знаком с Валерием Легасовым, и он не молчит, потому что Валерий не стал бы молчать. Не молчит, потому что правда дороже всего на свете.<br/>
— Да он же спас вас! — говорит Щербина, и его голос крепнет по мере того, как расширяются глаза Чаркова за стеклами очков. — Он жизнь свою отдал… Спас вас всех! И тебя, слышишь, ты, мерзавец, дрянь! Вы все одной его пуговицы не достойны!<br/>
Он кричит — и заходится приступом кашля. Это всё длится и длится, жжёт в груди, он начинает задыхаться. Чарков уходит, оставляя его одного. Наконец ему удается перевести дух. На рукаве пиджака и на манжете рубашки — кровавая мокрота. Он захлёбывается ужасом — </p><p>***<br/>
…и просыпается. Сквозь шторы бьет свет. Щербина в своей московской квартире. Никакого суда, никаких чекистов, никакой крови — это был просто ночной кошмар. Но сердце так колотится в горле, будто хочет выпрыгнуть.<br/>
Он поднимается и идёт в соседнюю комнату.<br/>
Легасов ещё спит, завернувшись в одеяло.<br/>
— Валера, — говорит Борис. — Я знаю, что ты сделаешь.<br/>
Легасов продолжает тихо сопеть.<br/>
Борис садится на край постели.<br/>
— Я знаю, что ты сделаешь, — повторяет он и в бессильном отчаянии толкает его в плечо.<br/>
Легасов просыпается. Приподнимает голову и мутно смотрит на Бориса, один вихор прямо надо лбом стоит дыбом, — с ним невозможно бороться, помогает только вода и расческа, и то ненадолго. Можно сказать, что этот вихор — средоточие всего легасовского упрямства.<br/>
— Что случилось? Который час? — говорит Валерий хрипло.<br/>
Рыжие ресницы делают его взгляд всегда таким беспомощным, что Щербину захлёстывает нежность. Но он не позволяет себе отвлечься. Его кошмар еще слишком осязаемый.<br/>
— Я знаю, что ты сделаешь, — произносит он в третий раз. — Там, на суде. Я знаю, что ты им всё расскажешь. Про реакторы. Что они дешёвые и небезопасные. И знаю, что будет потом. Начнётся травля, тебя вышибут из института, лишат званий… Возможно, посадят за разглашение государственной тайны. Ты этого хочешь?<br/>
Легасов трёт глаза кулаком — так же делает внук Щербины, с той разницей, что внуку четыре. А может, и нет разницы: Легасов порой как ребенок в своей прямоте и бесхитростности.<br/>
— Ничего я не собираюсь рассказывать… Мы же договорились… — бормочет Легасов, снова укладываясь щекой на подушку.<br/>
Борис знает, что это не так. Что они, может, и договорились, но с собой-то Легасов не договорился.<br/>
И он не позволяет ему замять этот разговор. Трясёт за плечо, выдёргивает из мира грёз, и взгляд Легасова становится осмысленным и недовольным.<br/>
— Ну, что ты? — ворчит он.<br/>
— Я на твоей стороне, — напоминает Борис. — Послушай. Знаю, ты не можешь иначе, но этим ты доломаешь свою жизнь. Мне тяжело на это смотреть… Потому что я люблю тебя, Валера, — эти слова даются ему так просто, что он сам удивляется, почему не говорил их прежде. — Ты — всё, что у меня осталось. И, ради нас обоих, я предлагаю тебе другой путь.<br/>
— Какой другой путь? — Легасов окончательно просыпается, из-под одеяла показываются его взъерошенная голова и плечи. — О чем речь?<br/>
— О правде, — говорит Щербина. — Я тоже хочу, чтобы люди узнали всю правду. Но давай не так.<br/>
— Да как? — начинает раздражаться Легасов.<br/>
— Просто по-другому. Поднимайся, я сделаю завтрак.<br/>
Через четверть часа, когда причёсанный Легасов сидит за столом на кухне Бориса — теперь на их общей кухне — Щербина ставит перед ним тарелку с омлетом и кладёт небольшую коробку.<br/>
— Вот, привёз из ФРГ когда-то, и даже ещё не пользовался.<br/>
Легасов открывает коробку и некоторое время удивлённо смотрит на маленький кассетный магнитофон.<br/>
Потом поднимает взгляд на Щербину.<br/>
— Ты запишешь всё на кассеты. А я помогу это распространить где нужно — в научном сообществе, среди журналистов, даже на Западе, если попросишь, — говорит тот.<br/>
— Тогда тебе конец. Они быстро поймут, откуда дует ветер.<br/>
— Поймут, но не быстро. На наш век хватит.<br/>
Они молча смотрят друг на друга.<br/>
Борис знает, как там, под воротником рубашки, на шее Валеры бьется жилка, и от этого его вдруг бросает в жар. И Легасов начинает едва заметно улыбаться, хотя вот только что оба были серьезны.<br/>
— Ладно, — говорит он. — Сделаем, как ты скажешь. И я тоже люблю тебя, Борис.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>